The Green Child
by Violetcarson
Summary: REWRITE POSTED! GO THERE INSTEAD! In the past, there lies a secret. A possibility, impossible to imagine. A girl. A journey. An enemy. A quest. A beginning, and an end. Let the story unfold...And the adeventure, begin.
1. Lie to Me

A/N: Hey peeps

A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks for actually giving my fic a chance. If you want to watch the trailer that I made for this (which isn't that good, but it might give you a clue as to what's going to happen wink, wink) here's the link, just take out the spaces: www.youtube .com/watch?vBW5F7TUhgw

Disclaimer: This is the universal disclaimer for this fic. I claim no ownership of InuYasha, the manga/anime. It doesn't belong to me, but the plotline of this work of fanfiction does. I also do not own any of the songs that will be mentioned throughout this fanfic. No copyright infringement is intended. I hope this clears up any confusion.

* * *

Chapter One: Lie To Me

_You said you were there for me  
You wouldn't let me fall  
All the times I shared with you  
Were you even there at all?  
No where to run  
And no where to hide  
You're scared of the truth  
I'm tired of the lies  
Cause who I am  
Is where you wanna be_

Don't act like an angel  
You're fallen again  
You're no superhero  
I've found in the end  
So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end?

* * *

"I'm not taking this anymore! I've had it!" Kagome's piercing yell shattered the peace of the forest. Birds took flight, small mammals scurried into their holes. The relatively minor boar demon that had been approaching the aura of multiple jewel shards with determination thought better of this idea and turned back the way it had come, tail metaphorically and literally between its legs. Nobody wanted to mess with the owner of that voice.

"Oi! Come back here, ya idiot!" The red-clad hanyou hollered after the retreating figure of the girl. "It was just a measly bit of food!"

Ignoring the comment, Kagome lifted her nose in the air and continued on, forgetting that her bag and bow were hanging from a branch several feet behind her. InuYasha wasn't having any of this, though. He leapt in front of her, and grasped her arm tightly. "Did ya hear what I said, wench?" The brash hanyou shook her arm for emphasis.

Kagome glared at him, refusing to answer.

"I don't know what you're getting all pissy about. It was just some food, and besides, it tasted like shit!" InuYasha growled in annoyance.

Tears welled unbidden in her eyes, and her voice was pained as she said, "It was not just some food, baka! It was a special meal to celebrate Sango-chan's birthday." She nodded towards the stricken slayer, who was watching her two friends argue warily. Miroku was beside her, clenching and unclenching his hands on his staff. Shippo was hiding behind Kirara, who sat on the ground by Sango's feet, watching the pair with a rather annoyed expression.

"Let go of me InuYasha, you're hurting my arm." Kagome pulled away from him and walked a couple of feet away, her back to him as she took a deep breath. She had to compose herself; she refused to break down in front of him.

InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms. "It was a stupid waste of time anyway." He hid the surprise he felt behind his gruff voice. He didn't understand why she seemed so hurt by this seemingly simple thing.

"You really don't get it, do you?" she said, her voice very quiet. She didn't turn around. "I don't know why I thought you'd ever understand." She sighed, and looked back at him. Her eyes were filled with sadness, so much that InuYasha took a step back.

She began to walk back the way she'd started, towards the well, determinedly not looking at him as she passed. He reached out to stop her and say something, but her voice was sharp as she cut him off. "Don't InuYasha. Not right now. I'm not very happy with you at the moment." He huffed again, obviously not caring. "Don't make me say it. I really don't want to." InuYasha scowled at her back, but made no other move to stop her. He turned and leapt into a tree, and turned away from everyone else. His ears flicked back to listen to the rest of the conversation.

Kagome sighed in relief. She really didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was. "Bye, everybody. I'll be back soon." She flashed a small smile at the rest of the group, before turning away as they bid her farewell, and disappearing down the path.

Sango glared at InuYasha as soon as Kagome was out of sight. "Honestly, she's right. You really don't understand anything, do you?" She turned her angry glare to Miroku, who had been contemplating certain ways that he might be able to lower the tension. "Don't even think about Houshi." She sat down underneath a tree opposite InuYasha's perch and pulled Kirara and Shippo into her lap. Her hands were tender as she stroked the kit's hair.

Miroku decided it was best to listen to her. Both the women seemed rather testy at the moment. He settled down next to her, but kept his hands on his knees in a gesture of peace. He turned his gaze toward InuYasha, who was sulking. "I wouldn't dream of it, my dearest Sango. I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Kagome gazed into the depths of the well. Somehow, she didn't want to go back to the future just yet, so instead she followed the path that lead to the Goshinboku. She gazed up at the scar on the tree where InuYasha had been imprisoned for 50 years and sighed, sitting down between two large roots with her feet curled underneath her.

_I shouldn't have just stormed off like that. Yes, I'm mad at him, but still. We don't have enough spare time that I can just go off to sort out my emotions whenever I feel the need. We've got to get to figure out how we're going to defeat Naraku. He's got practically the whole jewel. _She sighed and leaned her head back against the trunk, taking comfort from its familiarity. There was just something about the tree that always made her feel safe. It seemed almost as if the tree was welcoming her, like a long-lost family member.

_I don't know why I should be surprised by how he acted. I mean, it's always been obvious that he doesn't really deal with emotion that well. But I always hoped that _maybe, _he'd eventually..._ She smacked her head lightly against the Goshinboku's rough bark. _I've been an idiot. He'll never feel about me that way. It's been over two years, almost three! Seriously, it's not gonna happen. Then again, I'm not sure if I even want it to anymore._ _I mean, we fight so much, over the tiniest of things. What would life be like if we were actually together? It'd be like a living hell. _Kagome looked up at the small wispy clouds tracing their way slowly across the sky.

_And I'm not sure I even love him that way anymore. Did I even really love him in the first place? How should I know? _Unconsciously her hand crept to her chest, and felt her heart beating beneath the flesh. _I have to move on, anyway. I will not abandon any hope of love to spend my days pining after a man who loves another. _The image of the dead priestess flashed before her eyes. It'd been several months since the group had heard anything of Kikyo. _If he will be happy with her, I don't think I should stand in his way. They both deserve happiness. Hopefully she'll realize that she doesn't need to drag him to hell. I refuse to lose him; he's still one of my very best friends. _

"I will not pine over InuYasha any longer!" she said out loud, hitting her fist into her hand with conviction. "He is free to live his own life, and I will live mine." She nodded. _Ooh, I hope nobody heard me. _She flushed red in embarrassment, and looked around sheepishly. There appeared to be nobody there.

_Hm, I wonder though. If not InuYasha, then who? _Hojo popped into her mind and Kagome shuddered. _Ugh, no. He's way too normal. And this era is so much a part of my life now, I would never be able to be with someone that I couldn't tell about it. So, that rules out the future, what about this era? Kouga? Nah! He's already got a girl, even if he won't admit it. And I don't think I could ever love him that way. Definitely just a friend. _Who did that leave? _Well, I suppose there's always Sesshoumaru..._ She giggled at the thought. _As if! That guy has got serious issues, even if he is absolutely gorgeous. _She grinned. She'd always thought that the Western Lord was good looking. Seriously, who wouldn't? She just knew he had to be ripped underneath all that white silk, the guy was a fighting machine. And his face was perfect in every way, with everything in just the right proportion. And his markings were amazing, with that huge blue cresent moon, and those two stripes on each cheek. Who knew what other markings he had, elsewhere on his body?

But the guy was seriously lacking in personality. His "holier-than-thou" attitude was irritating beyond belief, and it was unnatural for any living creature to show so little emotion. _I seriously doubt that the guy has ever smiled! _And he had made it perfectly clear how little he thought of humans from the beginning, apart from the little girl he traveled with.

Although, he hadn't been acting quite the same the last few times they'd met. There was something different in the way he acted, especially towards her. Kagome could distinctly remember their last meeting, and it had been very odd indeed. Sesshoumaru had shown up, flying on his weird demonic cloud thing. As soon as InuYasha sensed him there had been the usual cries of insults and challenges and such, but Sesshoumaru hadn't reacted beyond a couple disdainful comments about his heritage. He had landed, keeping a safe distance from their group so InuYasha (who was being held back by Miroku and Sango) wouldn't feel too hard-pressed to attack, and had merely told them some information about a Naraku incarnation carrying a jewel shard nearby. And the whole time he was there, he had kept glancing towards Kagome. He showed no emotion on his face, but there was something in his eyes that unnerved her. It was like he knew something about her that she didn't, the way his eyes had sparkled slightly. And then he'd left, without issuing a single death threat. It was very odd.

_Well, it's still probably foolish for me to even be thinking about him. He's way out of my league. Ah well, a girl can dream, can't she? _She smiled softly to herself as her head leaned back against one of the tall roots. Her eyes searched the sky above her.

Unbeknownst to her, three pairs of eyes watched in the shadows of the forest.

* * *

"It is time. Both of you know what to do. The portal has already been dealt with. You must both do your part. Am I understood?"

"Hai!" two voices chorused in unison.

"Good, then I will leave you to it. Wait here for a few hours before you do anything. She is obviously quite tired to have fallen asleep in so exposed an area." Without waiting for an answer, he departed, disappearing almost instantly.

* * *

_Come on, we need to get this done. _

_But, are we sure it's her?_

_Of course it's her! Look at her face, feel her aura. Surely your memory isn't that bad!_

_I know, but still. Look at her! She seems so young. She's just a child really._

_Child? Surely you recall how easily this so-called "child" can defeat us. You've still got the singe marks to prove it._

_Hey! You have just as many scars as I do!_

_We are wasting time. _

_I understand that we have to do this, but I still feel terrible about it. We know what she's going to go through! I can't bear to put her through it again._

_Ah, but there you are mistaken. _She_ has not gone through it yet, herself. And at least this time we won't have to be left with the aftermath._

_Oh thank God for that.. That was one of the few times I actually thought I was going to die. He was terrible there for a little while after it happened. _

_Quite true, now come on. It's time. We have a duty to perform._

_Very well then, let it begin._

* * *

Kagome groaned and reached for her head. Her entire body felt stiff. Well, that's what you got for using a tree root as a pillow. Her eyes blurry, she sat up yawning. Raising her arms she stretched, feeling joints popping. Suddenly she grasped her back. The excruciating pins-and-needle sensation told her that at least part of her back had decided to fall asleep. Groaning she stood, more joints popping, and absent-mindedly adjusted her clothes while blinking towards the sun. It was hovering just over the horizon, and lit up the sky with streaks of red and orange. It'd probably been hours since she'd stormed away from camp in a huff.

Out of the corner of her eye Kagome caught a flash of movement. Spinning around her eyes searched the branches of the tree before her. A small flash of brown drew her attention to the forest floor. Before her on the ground, rearing back on its little haunches was what appeared to be a small chipmunk. It looked up at her, beady black eyes staring, and chirped. Then it spun around and raced off through the grass.

Intrigued, Kagome followed it, without even thinking of why she was doing so, or of the possible consequences. But she couldn't keep track of its location in the tall grass. Confused, she paused, gazing around for the small rodent. A loud screech made her look up. There was a raven circling overhead. Once she noticed it, the raven abruptly wheeled and flew off, Kagome racing after its shadow.

The raven darted through the trees, flying slowly enough that she could keep it in sight. Whenever she lost track of it, a loud screech would erupt from somewhere in treetops, and she would see it, perched high above, before it took off and the chase was on again. After a short period the bird circled and landed on a familiar wooden structure. From the rim of the Bone Eater's Well came a chittering, as the chipmunk scolded her. Its beady little eyes watched her approach more cautiously.

Now that she was here, Kagome realized how foolish this was. She was blindly following unknown animals around, and it was very near to sunset. Her friends would expect her to have left to the future by now, and wouldn't come looking for her. This was madness. She shook her head and turned away. The chipmunk scolded loudly and the raven screeched in protest. Sighing she faced the small creatures again. This was so stupid. Feeling utterly confused and bewildered she walked forward again. The well was black, spooky, and smelled just as weird as she remembered. "Alright," she attempted to sound stern as she looked away from the darkness to face the two little creatures. "I don't know why you brought me here. Hell, I don't know why I even followed you, but..." her words petered out as she realized neither of the creatures was there. "What the hell?"

Suddenly something collided with the back of Kagome's head with a solid thwack, and she stumbled, falling forward and losing consciousness as she fell into the well. There was a flash of bright green light and she disappeared.

_Oh, did you have to hit her so hard? That sounded like it hurt!_

_Come on! We had to do it. It is our duty_

_I know, but, don't you think that was a bit much?_

_..._

_Fine, you're right. I'm wrong. Let's just get out of here okay? He'll be angry f we don't report that we were successful soon. And the fleas are unbelievable in this form!_

_Well, you're right about that at least. Come on. _

* * *

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. She had one hell of a killer headache. Clutching her head she sat up and winced. She had been curled into a small ball and her muscles protested the action. She rolled her neck and stretched her back, twisting back and forth sideways. There were several very satisfying pops. Then she examined her surroundings, rubbing her eyes.

She appeared to be in the well. It was odd, because she couldn't seem to remember how she got there. What had happened? She seemed to remember something about InuYasha being a dumbass, and a chipmunk. Or was it a squirrel? Did it matter?

Kagome laid her hand on the side of the well and stood up. Strangely, there were vines growing on the walls, and no ladder. If she'd fallen in somehow, she should be in the future. But this was how the well was during the Feudal Era. Startled, she craned her neck up, and a drop of water splashed on her nose. High overhead the bare branches of a tree spread over the well, and behind them was a stormy gray sky. Another drop of water splashed onto her face. There was something very wrong here.

_Okay. This is very strange. Maybe I'm still unconscious? Then again, maybe not. That rain is cold! Okay, whatever's going on, I need to get out of here. _With a determined nod she grabbed at one of the vines tracing the walls of the well and began to haul herself up. It was slow going, as the rain made the vines slippery. Several times she almost fell. When she reached the top she was panting. _I guess I've gotten spoiled with InuYasha usually being there to help me out of the well. _She sat on the edge for a moment, catching her breath, before looking around her.

The clearing was not as it should have been. There were far too many trees, and the underbrush was much thicker than she remembered. There were no visible paths between the trees, as there should have been. And there was no Goshinboku. It should have been directly in front of her, visible over the tops of the trees. _And it wasn't there!_

Okay, now it was time to panic. The Goshinboku had always been there. _Always._ As a child she had grown up living under the majestic tree. It had been the most familiar landmark when she had arrived in the Feudal Era, besides the well. It had led her to InuYasha. It had connected her to the past, even when she was trapped in the future.

_And it was not there!!_

Kagome was frozen for a short moment, but was soon racing towards where the tree should be. _It has to be there! It _has_ to! _She repeated over and over, her mantra of hope. She stumbled as she pushed through the trees, her face and exposed legs being scratched by the branches. When she burst out into the clearing, her legs slowed, and she very slowly walked forward to the center of the clearing. The ground that should have been broken from the roots of the great tree was covered with foot high grass, waving gently in the breeze.

Kagome collapsed on the ground in a dead faint.

A/N: Alrighty, there's chapter one! So, what'd you think of it? I would really appreciate some reviews. I won't bother posting the next chapter if nobody liked the first one. Anyway, as I said before, you can go watch the trailer if you want to.

The song I used at the beginning is Lie to Me by 12 Stones. All of the chapter titles aare going to be based off of song names. Right now I'm listening to From the Inside by Linkin Park. I love that band, they rule! So, next chapter is going to be: Away From the Sun (3 Doors Down). Have a nice day!!


	2. Away From the Sun

First off, I am soooooooo abhorrently sorry for the ridiculously long wait! Please don't kill me, I mean, at least I updated, right?

Secondly, I edited my trailer and expanded it so it uses the whole song. I much prefer the new version, and it gives more hints as to what might happen. New trailer can be found here:

http(colon)/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v(equals)Ebw1ks66-g8

Definition of Japanese terms will be found at the end.

Dedication: I am going to dedicate this to my friend Amber, who is one of the most amazing people I know. I am honored to be her friend, and I only wish that she could read this. I also think that she would really like my description of Kagome's headache, it's an Amber-ish sort of phrase.

For disclaimer, see first chapter. Now, onto chappie 2!

Chapter Two: Away From the Sun

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done _

_And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me_

* * *

The first thing Kagome noticed upon returning to consciousness was that she _still_ had a headache. The blood pounding through her skull sounded like an army of sledgehammers attacking a football stadium. Actually, come to think of it, her head rather felt like a football stadium under attack from an army of bull elephants, wielding said sledgehammers in their trunks. It was a rather interesting sensation that Kagome would have brooded on, were it not for the fact that she was quite distracted by the second thing she noticed.

There were two very large brown eyes entirely too close to her own face for comfort. With a screech Kagome awoke fully and scrambled backwards, as the owner of the eyes did the same in the opposite direction.

There was a young girl in front of her, looking scared out of her wits. She appeared to be around the age of 10, and was wearing a small set of miko robes, the hakama a light blue and the haori a standard white. The girl stared at her with the largest eyes she'd ever seen on a human.

Kagome smiled at the girl as she slowed her breathing. "I'm sorry. You startled me."

The girl gave a shaky smile back. "I am very sorry, miko-sama."

"How did you know I'm a miko?" Kagome asked, surprised.

The girl seemed puzzled as well. "I am in training as a miko myself. I can sense your spiritual aura."

"Oh, that would explain it. See, I've never had any formal training as a miko, so I wouldn't really know."

The girl gasped, staring at her in awe. "No training? And yet you've mastered control of your reiki?"

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean."

"Your reiki, your spiritual aura, it is calm. Most miko with any actual power have to have years of training. They can lose control easily before they are fully trained, and possibly kill themselves, and anyone around them. Then again, there aren't all that many miko with enough power to do that kind of damage. The aura of your spiritual energy is huge, yet it is calm and controlled. It's amazing." There was wonder in the girl's voice, making Kagome uncomfortable. It couldn't be true, could it? She wasn't some powerful super-miko thing, surely. That was just a strange thought. Hadn't she always been so much weaker than Kikyo? But this girl seemed so sure of what she said...

"Well...that's good then." She flashed a grin at the girl, and pulled herself to her feet to examine her surroundings. She was still in the clearing that should have held the Goshinboku. With a small grimace at the distinctly tree-less patch of ground, she turned back to the girl. "So, I'm guessing you just found me here, right?"

"Hai Miko-sama. I was out on an errand for my sensei, and I could feel that there was another miko nearby. I came to investigate, and found you lying unconscious on the ground. I was just about to try to revive you, when you awoke suddenly. I must say you startled me very much Miko-sama."

"Well, I could say the same thing, er...what exactly is your name anyway?" Kagome asked curiously.

The girl, who was still sitting on the ground, stood up and bowed deeply. "I am Cho, a miko-in-training from a village nearby. If it is not too much trouble, Miko-sama, may I inquire as to your name?"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but something whispering in the back of her mind told her to stop, and think about the situation first. Looking at it rationally, there was only one explanation for why the Goshinboku did not seem to exist. It was still there in her time, so she wasn't in the future. And besides that, this place seemed quite similar to the Sengoku Jidai. Therefore, she could only be at a time before the Goshinboku existed. And if she was farther back in time, was it really a good idea to be revealing her name to anyone she met? What if there was somehow a record kept, that came to light later on in time? What if she accidentally changed something here, and it was linked to her name in the Sengoku Jidai? What if she met someone here that she knew in the Sengoku Jidai? She could change everything! It was probably best to remain anonymous.

"I'm very sorry, Cho-chan, but I don't think I should tell you my name," Kagome said.

The girl looked thoughtful, rather than resentful. "Well, perhaps I can still call you something else, instead of just your title?" She clapped her hands together and grinned. "I know! How about I call you Midori, after the color on your strange outfit?"

Kagome glanced down at the short green skirt. It was rumpled and dirt-stained, and was riding even higher than usual. With a scowl, Kagome flattened it out, and attempted to knock at least some of the dirt off. The skirt ignored her efforts, and she admitted defeat. A change of clothes was definitely in order. She looked back at Cho and smiled again at her. "That sounds like a good idea Cho-chan. And it's very nice to meet you." She bowed to the girl, her hair falling forward and sweeping against the grass.

Straightening up, she asked, "Now Cho-chan, where is your village? Would you mind...what was that?" Kagome glanced around sharply. There was something, sort of a tingling sensation, nagging at her consciousness. Even if she wasn't trained, living in the Feudal Era for three years had at least taught her what the demonic aura of a youkai felt like to her senses. And that didn't feel like a single youkai.

"Cho, get behind me!" The startled girl glanced at the fierce look on Kagome's face, and then stiffened suddenly. She had apparently felt the presence as well. She scrambled around behind the older girl, while Kagome turned to face the threat. Her hand unconsciously reached to her back and clenched on air. _Shit! I left my bow behind. Oh smooth move, Kagome!_ Her hands curled into fists.

With a rush of air several youkai burst into the clearing. They all appeared to be some sort of insect, rather like gigantic centipedes. But three of them were a sickly green color, and the fourth was the dull red of old blood. Each segment of their bodies had two small legs, and the ends of each leg appeared to be sharp enough to pierce flesh. Their small heads were nearly completely hidden from view by the huge mandibles snapping in place of a mouth. The three greens' eyes were lightly gray, with no visible pupil. But in the onyx depths of the red's eyes, there glinted a foreign intelligence. There was the impression that something entirely different was looking out of those eyes.

The youkai paused a few feet into the clearing, rearing back so that several feet of their disgusting bodies hovered off of the ground. All four of their heads were turned towards the miko shielding the little girl in the middle of the clearing. The three green ones seemed eager to rush forward, swaying in the air like a cobra preparing to strike. One of them leaned forward, its mandibles snapping eagerly, but fell back when the red one hissed at it. Its mandibles snapped shut irritably, but it did not offer to move forward. They didn't advance, just swayed there, as if waiting for a signal.

"Cho," Kagome breathed, barely moving her lips, "when I say so, I want you to run back to your village. Get help and then come back as quickly as possible. Don't look back, just run, alright?" Kagome felt the hands gripping the back of her shirt tighten slightly and felt Cho's head, which was pressed against her back, nod. One of the hands let go and Kagome felt her fingers being wrapped around something small and metal. It felt like a blade.

Moving very slowly she looked down, and saw the hilt of a dagger clenched between her fingers. _I wonder if I can charge a blade, like I do when I fire an arrow? _Tightening her grip slightly, she was gratified to see the 6-inch blade glow slightly pink along its edge. _Well, that's something._ Her hands shook slightly as she drew the blade forward. She took a deep breath. _I can do this. I know I can do this. I don't need _their_ help. Still, it would be nice if one of them were here. It wouldn't be much of an effort to kill these things for any of my friends. Well, maybe Shippo. Okay girl, come on. Breathe. That's it, in and out. _She sucked in a breath and blew out slowly.

"Are you ready Cho-chan?" She felt the girl nod against her back. "Alright, one...two...three! RUN!" With a yell she sprang away from the girl, running several steps, before spinning around to face the threat. "Hey! Over here!" Kagome waved her free hand over her head. Her eyes widened as the three green youkai flew straight toward her. _Oh crap. _She threw herself to the ground, wincing at the pain of several small rocks digging into her skin. The youkai flew straight over her head. Lifting her eyes to the other side of the clearing she watched as Cho's blue hakama disappeared down a trail that she hadn't noticed before. She allowed herself to feel relief before turning back to the youkai.

They had changed their direction and were now racing back toward her, mandibles snapping. With a grunt she hefted herself onto one knee and waited till they were closer. When they had almost reached her she sprang up and to the side, the fist that held the dagger extended. Something caught against the dagger, and it almost ripped itself from her hands. Kagome gave a sharp tug and the dagger came free. She fell to her knees again, and glanced down at the dagger. A line of a sticky green substance ran along it and dripped off the point.

Something gave a high pitched keening behind her and she turned her head to see one of the youkai flailing in the air. It whipped back and forth, mandibles snapping, still keening in pain. The same sticky green substance flew out of a long gash in its side, spattering the ground. Another one of them circled in the air around it, agitated. The other two were nowhere in sight.

The thrashing of the youkai began to slow, and the keeing lowered in pitch, until the creature fell to the ground with a low groan. It impacted with a thud. The other circled it wildly for several more seconds, before its head turned to Kagome suddenly, mandibles snapping loudly. It flew straight toward her, and even as Kagome ducked away from it, her arm was caught on one of the mandibles. She spun back around, dragged by the momentum of the youkai, the mandible embedded deep in her lower arm.. She screamed in pain and threw out her un-injured arm as she spun, the knife still in her grip. With a sickening crunch the blade sank deeply into the joint between the first segment and head. The mandible tore free of her arm, and she was hurled to the ground as the tail whipped around, slapping her back. Her uninjured hand broke her fall, jarring her wrist. There was a dull thud behind her.

When she turned shakily around, grimacing in pain as blood poured from the wound, the youkai was still. She crawled over, her injured arm tucked under her breasts, and retrieved the knife. She spat on the blade and wiped it on the grass.

There was a shrill scream in the forest behind her. Kagome gasped, as she turned to face the direction of the noise. "Cho!" she called. There was no answer, only another piercing cry.

"Damn." Shakily she pushed herself to her feet with one hand, stumbling slightly as she moved to the path Cho had taken. She broke into an unsteady run, wincing as it jarred her arm.

After what seemed like an eternity, she spotted the girl. Cho was flat out on the path, attempting to crawl to safety. There was a large gash on the back of her right calf. Above her the third green flew high up into the sky, before turning to fall upon the girl again.

"NO!" Kagome screamed out, her hands extending. There was no way she could reach the girl in time; she was at least 20 yards away.

There was an explosion of white light, a ripping sensation in the back of her head, and then blackness overtook her for the third time in as many hours.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally got that done. Once again, I apologize for the terrible wait. I know, I promised a couple of you guys that I'd have it out really soon after the first chapter. I'm so sorry I lied! I don't really have an excuse, except for a lack of self-confidence. You guys should thank my friend Yoco, thanks to her I finally worked on this. KUDOS FOR YOCO!

Okay, so the song at the beginning was Away From the Sun by 3 Doors Down. What am I listening to at the moment? If Everyone Cared by Nickelback and Standing Outside the Fire by Garth Brooks

And another thing. To those of you who wanted to know, this story is posted on 5 sites, all are listed below.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it might be a bit off, I don't know. I'm sorry it's shorter than the last one, but I decided to get it out now, rather than make you guys wait any longer. I will try very hard not to have such a long gap in between chapters again!

And I don't think I've mentioned it yet, but you guys RULE! Holy crap, I got **TWENTY-SIX** reviews for chapter one!!11!!1 fireworks I love you guys!!

THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!! Squeeeeee!! happy dance

Now will you all please leave me another review? Pwetty pwease? I would love to hear your theories, it's great to know what you guys are thinking.

I'm also sort of iffy about that fight scene; please tell me how I did!

And if anybody has a question you can contact me through whatever site you're reading on, or at bowtothepencillive(dot)com. Thanks peeps!

Japanese words:

Hakama - accepted fanon name of those big poofy pants

Haori - accepted fanon name of the shirt they wear as well

Sensei - a respectful term denoting a teacher, can be a from of address

-sama - a very respectful form of address, denoting someone of a very high rank.

Sengoku Jidai - Warring-states era, a.k.a. the Feudal Era.

Cho - butterfly

Midori - green

Youkai - demon

Miko - priestess

Reiki - One of the terms I've come across that describes the spiritual energy of miko.

Laters!!


	3. Stand in the Rain

A/N: Look mommy! A lunchbox with a caterpillar on it!

...

Wow, that was random.

Please don't ask, I really don't even know. Go ahead and read the long-awaited chapter, if you want to. The song is by Superchick. Brilliant song, you should listen while you read.

GAH! I hate ff net! GRRRRR  
I can't use my little asteric thingies!! tear

* * *

Chapter Three: Stand in the Rain

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,  
__feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,  
the tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

"Milord. One of the scouts from near the Eastern Border has returned. He says he has an urgent message for your father." The servant kneeled before his young master, head bowed in dereference to his lord's son.

"What is so urgent?"

"He says that he has news of an unknown and extremely powerful miko, residing near our border in the East."

There was a moment's pause as he considered the implications.

"Send him to the council room. I will alert Chichue."

* * *

Kagome woke up and sighed. Her eyes were focused above her on the drably boring ceiling. Actually, there appeared to be a couple of holes in the thatching, where bits of bright blue sky was peeking out. Whosever hut this was, they needed to get that fixed, hopefully before the next big rainstorm hit. Actually, on that subject, whose hut _was_ she in, anyway? Turning her head slightly to the left, she groaned as the stiff joints in her neck popped. Two feet away was a knee covered in familiar baby blue fabric.

"I passed out again, didn't I?" _Sheesh, that's the third time now! I'm just on a roll, aren't I?_

"Hai, you did Midori-sama. But you saved me! Arigatou gozaimasu Midori-sama!" Cho was practically quivering with joy, her doe eyes sparkling.

"It was nothing. Really." Kagome bit her lip as her face warmed. She was no good at stuff like this. It always embarrassed her when people thanked her. They always seemed to think that whatever she'd done was such a big deal.

"Where am I, Cho-chan?" Kagome asked.

Cho glanced around at the hut for a moment. "This is the dwelling of my mentor, Chinatsu-sama, protector of this village. She had one of the village men bring you here the day before yesterday. I ran back to the village to tell her after I found you unconscious." The girl paused for a moment. "Why exactly were you unconscious, Midori-sama?" She blinked, her head tilted sideways.

Kagome sighed and stared at the ceiling again. "I don't know, Cho-chan. All I know is that I panicked when I saw you being attacked. I knew I couldn't save you; I wouldn't be able to reach you in time. But still I tried. And then there was a blinding flash of bright white light, and it felt like something ripped from the back of my neck to the top of my skull. And that was it. I have no idea what the light was, or even where it came from."

"I saw the light as well. It came from you, Midori-sama."

Kagome snapped her head around to stare incredulously at Cho, straining her neck. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Cho nodded. "Yes, it surrounded you, until I couldn't see you at all. And when it faded, you were sprawled on the ground, and there was no trace of the demon," she said, and then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, now that I think about it, the light wasn't totally white. There was a very slight pinkish tinge to it, almost like holy power, but it was too light."

Kagome frowned, thinking back. She realized that the girl was correct.

For a few minutes there was silence. Finally Cho stood. "I'll go and tell Chinatsu-sama that you're awake finally." She gave a quick bow and skipped from the room. Kagome smiled as she watched her go. _What a cheerful little kid._

After a moment Kagome's grin faded. It struck her then, just how far she was from home, either of them. She didn't know where she was. Scratch that. She didn't know _when_ she was. She was lost, more lost than she'd ever been before.

... _This sucks!_ Tell-tale wetness prickled at the corners of her eyes. She sniffed deeply, refusing to give in to the urge to roll over on the floor, sobbing her heart out.

"Excuse me? I am Chinatsu. Cho told me your name was Midori, correct?"

Kagome blinked forcefully, and took a deep, shuddering breath before turning towards the voice. In the doorway of the hut stood a woman. From the twin streaks of gray at her temples, you could tell that she was not young, but her face showed few signs of aging, only some very small wrinkles feathering out around her eyes. Those eyes were deep and brown, but danced with slight hints of a silver-gray. She was practically beautiful enough to be a demon. Kagome gulped.

"Um, well, Midori technically isn't my name, but it's what Cho's been calling me. So yeah, I guess it works." Kagome grinned slightly nervously. The woman was just a bit imposing.

Humor danced in Chinatsu's eyes. "I don't mean to be rude, but might I ask why I cannot know your true name, Midori-san?" she asked.

Kagome gulped. _Aw crap._ "Errr, ya see. I'm not...from around here. And I don't think it'd be a good idea if people here found out who I am. There could be rather bad consequences. It's complicated," she finished, rather lamely. The other miko was definitely not buying it.

"Look, Chinatsu, you don't want to know. Trust me, it's a lot better this way." Kagome's voice unintentionally became pleading, begging for the acceptance of this half-truth. Itprobably _was_ really better this way. Imagine what would happen if she'd told Chinatsu instead, "Yeah, hi. My name is Kagome, and I'm from the future. I got pulled down a magical well when I turned 15 by some creepy monster that was technically dead at the time, and ended up half a millennium before my own time. Then I fell into the well again and ended up here, in this time, which is obviously even farther in the past. So yeah, I know I sound insane, but trust me, it's all true! Seriously! I even blew up a weird demonic jewel! Loads of fun, that was." Oh yes, that would get a _wonderful_ reaction!

Chinatsu looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded and said, "Yes, of course. It's really your prerogative, and it's not my business to ask. My apologies." She bowed.

Kagome grimaced. "Really, it's nothing. It's just easier this way. You're too kind Chinatsu-sama. You let me into your home and took care of me while I was unconscious. If there's any way I can repay you, please-"

"Nonsense!" Chinatsu cut her off sharply. "You saved the life of my apprentice, with no heed to your own safety. That more than makes up for any service I pay you. You are welcome here, an honored guest. Now, how are you feeling?" She kneeled next to Kagome and pulled a rag from a bowl of water next to her palette.

Kagome humphed but remained silent while the miko examined her thoroughly. She was mostly fine, except for a slight fever. And her forehead itched, but there was nothing she could do about that at the moment, seeing as how Chinatsu slapped her hand away sharply every time she tried to itch it. Chinatsu went into the only other room for a moment, and came back with a bowl of soup. She watched with keen eyes as Kagome sat up shakily. It was odd how weak she felt, but she could barely hold the bowl. As she crunched on the vegetables in the stew, Chinatsu watched her thoughtfully. When Kagome was draining the last drops from the bottom of the bowl, Chinatsu broke the silence.

"Midori-san, Cho told me that you've never actually had any training as a miko. Is this true?"

Kagome had to swallow before she answered. "Yes it is. I had a very small amount of instruction from an elderly miko I know, but really not more than how to shoot a bow and purify demons with my arrows. And please, there is no need to be formal with me. Just cal me Ka-I mean, Midori," Kagome hastily corrected her slip.

Chinatsu smiled. "Then I must ask the same favor. And I would be willing to train you."

Kagome's mouth gaped open. "T-train? Me?" she stuttered. "Are you serious?"

Chinatsu laughed. "Of course I am, Midori-chan. Is that acceptable to you? Or do you have other plans?"

Kagome looked dazedly at the wall. "No, I've got nothing better to do, I don't think. But...wow! Thank you Chinatsu! Thank you so much!" With a high-pitched squeal of joy Kagome leapt on the woman, arms wrapping tightly around her neck. The woman gingerly returned the enthusiastic hug, still laughing.

Kagome coughed suddenly and let go of the miko's neck. "Ugh, maybe that wasn't the best idea I've ever had." She bent double, coughing violently. Chinatsu smiled and went to retrieve some water.

* * *

The next morning Kagome felt almost back to normal. Chinatsu assured her that they'd have a lesson later on in the evening, at the same time she taught Cho. One of the village women was giving birth, and both she and Cho were needed. Kagome offered her help, but Chinatsu assured her that they could handle it by themselves. Kagome decided that she didn't want to stay in the village, as she'd felt a bout of depression coming on since the previous day, and she didn't want company. Besides that, the villagers all looked at her rather oddly. So instead Kagome wandered alone up the side of one of the mountains ringing the small valley the village was nestled in. She took her time, not wanting to overexert herself, and around noon she found a slight cliff which overlooked most of the valley, and placed herself underneath a tree away from the edge, watching the storm clouds gather against the mountains in the distance. From this vantage she could tell that the village was in the same place as Kaede's village, so this must be the same village, only farther in the past...

Suddenly, she was crying. Wet salty water dripped down her cheeks and along her neck, disappearing into the collar of her shirt. It just wasn't _fair_!

_Why the hell did this happen to me? What have I ever done to you? _Kagome glared up at the sky, her vision blurred. _First I lose my normal life, and my home, and I get thrown into some fairytale world with monsters, and stupid, good-looking boys that are always supposed to protect me, and don't. And I get stuck there for a while, and I get used to it. I even like it. And then I just get torn from everything I know _all over again!Gently Kagome smacked her head against the bark of the tree, clenching her hands into fists to stop from ripping at her own hair.

_I'm just a freaking teenager. I'm not even 18 yet! Not for two months! Hell, I'm probably never even going to graduate high school. And I'm just supposed to take on the responsibilities of the world, aren't I? _"Aren't I? That's what you want from me, right?" Her voice cracked as she watched the sky. The storm clouds were getting closer.

The sky didn't answer her.

Kagome sighed and looked down at her hands, clenched on either side of her crossed legs. "I miss my mom. I miss my friends. I miss...InuYasha." She scowled at her knees. She was _supposed_ to be over him. _Guess life just isn't that easy after all._

Her forehead was itching again, so she rubbed at it, trying to resist digging in with her fingernails. Something was...off. Not right. There was a small patch of skin there that was the wrong texture, far too smooth. Frowning she drew her fingers over it again, feeling its shape.

And then she froze. _God, that can't be possible! Please, tell me this isn't happening!_ Her mind was whirling, tumbling over her discovery. Something inside of her screamed in horror, but the rest of her was frozen. She couldn't move, her fingers were still trapped against the design on her forehead.

A bird trilled in a tree nearby, and she pulled herself free of the stupor. Scrambling to her feet, she turned blindly, stumbling back the way she'd come. On the way up she'd noticed a small stream that widened into a pool with mostly still water at one point. In it, the reflection of the sky could be seen.

After several frantic minutes she found the pool. She brushed through the undergrowth surrounding it, and fell to her knees beside it. The mud pressed disgustingly against her bare skin, making her shiver, but she ignored it, in favor of staring in horror at what she saw in the water. On her forehead, there was a design that she'd seen only once, but it was familiar all the same. Too familiar.

How long she sat there, her mind numb with shock, Kagome never knew. But after some time, the mostly calm surface of the water was broken by a small drop of rain. Another one landed on the back of the hand clenched tightly against her leg. Then it began to fall in earnest, destroying the image in the water.

She didn't faint. No, not this time. Instead she turned to her left, and threw up into a bush.

She remembered thinking about how young she was. Practically a child. Well, apparently the name Cho had given her fit better than anyone could have imagined. Green.

A Green Child.

...

Midoriko

* * *

Well, dang it. My biggest twist is already out, and it's only been three chapters. Please don't murder me. If you kill me, then I can't tell you the rest of the story! And then you'd_ never_ know!

So tell me, who saw _that_ one coming? :cackling maniacally:

I'm also sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I feel terrible. I had to get this chapter done before school starts up again for me. Updates will probably actually come faster once I start (Tuesday. UGH!). I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I'll be procrastinating from homework, so I'll want to do something else. Namely this. So yeah, be happy!

Right now I'm listening to the song Best of You by the Foo Fighters. I looove this song! I've also been obsessed lately with the song Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five for Fighting. And Nine Crimes by Damien Rice. swoon So yeah, it'll probably show up at some point as a title. I absolutely adore that song! Seriously! I made a video to it, SessKag fanart if you're interested. Go back to the link from chappie 2 and you can get to my youtube account from there.

Terms!

Chichiue - A very old and respectful term for one's father, no longer in common use

Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you

Chinatsu - Thousand Summers

Midoriko - 'ko' is a suffix, attached to words to indicate youth. Onnako is a word which means 'young woman.' The name Hanako means 'Flower Child.' Aiko is 'Love Child.' Is it not obvious then, that Midoriko means 'Green Child?' This occurred to me a year ago when I was researching Japanese names to use in fanfiction.

Thank you so much to all the amazing people who've reviewed so far. You people PWN!

It's raining outside...


	4. Follow

A/N: Later in the chapter Chinatsu explains a bit about youkai politics. I made a map to correspond with this information. If you'd like to take a look, here's the link:

http :// violetcarson. deviantart. com/ art/ Youkai-Realms-of-Feudal-Japan- 96543795

Don't forget to remove the spaces. Lol

* * *

Chapter Four: Follow

_I'm losing sight  
Don't count on me  
I chase the sun  
It chases me_

_You know my name  
You know my face  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew my place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go_

_I'll follow you if you follow me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony_

A sharp smack stopped the creeping progress of the fingers. They drew back to rest where they were supposed to be, on the thighs of a disgruntled young miko.

"But, Chinatsu, my nose itches!" Kagome burst out. It had been driving her crazy for five minutes. She was supposed to be just sitting quietly, meditating. Whatever. As if sitting quietly was even a possibility for Kagome.

Chinatsu shook her head sadly. "You are obviously far too keyed up to be able to meditate for any amount of time. Perhaps we should progress to the next level. Cho-chan, come here." Chinatsu called. The girl was searching within the forest edge for any useful herbs. She looked up, and skipped happily over to Chinatsu, being careful not to spill any of the herbs in the basket.

"What did you find?" Chinatsu asked.

"There was some yarrow near those trees, and a patch of chamomile over around that boulder." She pointed out the herbs in her basket.

"Very good, Cho-chan." Chinatsu praised. The young girl grinned widely. "Now, we are going to teach Kagome how to summon her power in order to perform a purification on a demon. Would you like to explain to her about the process?"

Cho seemed delighted by the news. She nodded eagerly an turned, bouncing up and down with excitement, to Kagome.

The whole idea seemed simple enough. It was really just a matter of mind over matter. You had to feel the power within your body, feel its need to protect. That's why miko existed, to protect humanity from the dangers of youkai.

But somehow, Kagome just wasn't feeling it. She concentrated, and tried to feel the way she did when she shot an arrow. Then, there was a sort of rippling energy which tingled along her nerves. But it seemed unwilling to surface now.

With a groan of annoyance Kagome fell back heavily against the ground. "I don't think I can do this Chinatsu. I'm just not feeling it."

The elder miko didn't answer. "Chinatsu?" Kagome sat up.

Chinatsu was ignoring her, staring fixedly at something behind Kagome. As she watched, the miko's hand reached behind, for a bow that wasn't there. She glanced at Kagome, and then jerked her head slightly. She folded her hands back on her lap. "It's your call Midori. You won't get a better opportunity to learn than this." Chinatsu whispered, barely audible.

Understanding struck her. The hairs on the back of her neck quivered and a jolt raced up her spine. Her entire body was tingling.

She turned just enough that she could see the unknown enemy from the corner of her eye. Kagome faltered at the sight. It was disgusting, appearing similar to a giant cockroach, but with far too many legs.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The feeling she'd been looking for was now present, and something told her that she could use it however she wished.

Her legs still crossed, she rocked forward onto her knees, then placed her legs behind her and rocked back onto her feet, standing up smoothly and easily. She was quivering, but she forced herself to appear calm as she turned entirely around.

In front of the youkai, Cho was standing, immobile. "Cho-chan?" The girl twitched slightly in response, but kept her eyes locked on the creature. "Cho-chan, it's okay. I can handle this. Come here." Kagome said, fighting to keep her voice calm. The girl walked slowly backward, her eyes not leaving the youkai. When she had passed Kagome, she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Cho finally tore her gaze away to stare pleadingly at Kagome. She smiled reassuringly and stepped entirely in front of the terrified Cho.

The ugly cockroach creature hissed angrily at her and shifted, attempting to get a better view of Cho. Her fists curled as a surge of protective anger ignited her veins. "I don't think so." She growled, stressing each word. That creature was not going to touch the girl.

The tingling of her power was getting stronger. It rushed through her system, setting her skin shining with an eerie glow. Pressure was building up at her temples, throbbing in time with her heartbeats, which were steadily speeding up.

She allowed the pressure to build. Once it'd reached a nearly unbearable level, her hands shot up. With a rush of wind a streak of light, so bright a pink that it was practically white, shot toward the youkai. It reared back in a futile attempt to avoid the light, but the beam hit it dead-on.

Within a few seconds it was entirely disintegrated.

For more than a minute there was silence. Kagome was in shock at what she'd just done. Nothing like that had ever happened before. When she'd first been pulled into the Feudal Era by the centipede demon, she'd been able to use a purifying energy on her, but it had had nothing of this strength.

A small hand tugged on her arm. "Midori-chan?" Cho's voice was quiet.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply. Then she faced the young girl.

"You, saved me. Again." Cho's eyes sparkled with tears. "Thank you Midori-chan!" She flung her arms around Kagome's midsection, turning her face against Kagome's chest. Kagome stood motionless for a moment, stunned by the girl's actions. Her eyes drifted closed. Even though Cho was shorter, it almost felt like Souta was wrapped around her. Kagome's arms crept around the girl's back, and she squeezed her tightly, laying her head on top of Cho's.

"Of course I saved you Cho. I wouldn't have ever let that creature get you." Kagome smiled at her, the girl meeting her gaze with a timid smile as well.

Kagome glanced at Chinatsu. The miko was smiling proudly.

* * *

"This is feverfew. It's one of my personal favorites. It can be used for many ailments, including colds, arthritis and fever, as the name suggests. The infusion can also be taken as a mild sedative. It's found mainly on rocky slopes, usually more open than this one. You should try to harvest it…"

Honestly. Listening to Chinatsu talk about herbs was like listening to an obsessive-fangirl rant about her favorite actor. (A/N: Robert Pattinson!!!! -faints-) She absolutely loved the things. Her in-depth knowledge was fascinating though, and her exuberance just made the subject matter more exciting. _She'd make a good biology teacher, _Kagome mused to herself, marveling slightly as the miko grinned widely as she spotted another herb that she'd yet to find, yelling its unique properties over her shoulder as she nearly danced up to it in excitement. It was definitely the most animated Kagome had ever seen her. She was never really what you'd call reserved, but she was also never this excited. Kagome grinned a bit and ran after her.

The two miko wandered throughout the countryside, the elder occasionally stopping to point out a new herb and possibly harvest some, to be wrapped carefully and placed in her basket. The younger would then faithfully parrot them back, trying to ingrain them into her brain.

They stopped for lunch eventually. Kagome set out the food and started a fire while Chinatsu fetched water from a river that was burbling nearby. While she was waiting for Chinatsu, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying the sounds of nature around her.

It never ceased to amaze her, how alive the Feudal Era's wilderness was. The sheer beauty of the untamed wild was simply amazing. All around, if you listened carefully, there were the sounds of nature. Birds called back and forth, a squirrel loudly scolded something that had disturbed it. A mouse squeaked loudly for some unseen reason.

There were youkai presences around as well. Chinatsu had worked with her on expanding her senses to be able to detect the signature essences of youkai before her normal senses could detect it. It felt sort of like someone whispering in the back of her skull, the stronger and closer the youkai, the louder the whispering. But it wasn't really a sound. That was just the easiest way to describe it. In the forest around her, there were several quiet whispers.

Chinatsu soon returned. The small kettle was put on to boil, and Chinatsu came to sit beside Kagome, who finally sat up as she was handed some food.

"Chinatsu?" Kagome asked, staring at the dancing flames of their fire.

"Yes Midori?" Chinatsu said, also watching the flames.

"I've been wondering. There are different levels to youkai. I've noticed this time enough. Some of them seem to be much less strong than others. Some of them look like animals, and others can take a form similar to ours. How does that all work?" Kagome asked.

Chinatsu sighed. "This is a very in-depth subject. I do not know as much on it as I would

like. Most miko do not concern themselves with what it is they kill, they just kill. Those are generally the ones that die first. I prefer to know more about my enemies. Easier to kill them that way." She laughed grimly.

Kagome frowned. "Not all youkai are evil Chinatsu. I have known many youkai who were good and kind. You can't just clump them all into one category and label them that way. They are just as diverse in their intentions as we are." Her voice was rather affronted.

Chinatsu gave a grin. "I never said that Kagome. I've known several nice enough youkai myself," she said amicably. "You seem to have been very attached to some youkai to defend them so vehemently." Her voice was curious.

Kagome's face heated, but she refused to speak. After a minute of watching her face intently, Chinatsu returned to the subject.

"Youkai are creatures that are firmly entrenched in Nature. They reflect the different creatures of the world. Most of them are similar to different animal species. Essentially they are a stronger, smarter, and generally larger version of their animal counterparts. Their animalistic tendencies are what lead to so many conflicts with humans. There are three basic levels of youkai. Level One youkai are almost exactly like their animals, only stronger and a bit more intelligent. They are the most common, and generally the ones that we miko have to go around killing when they bother humans. Level Two youkai are much more powerful and intelligent. They can form strategies, have as coherent thought as we do, and some can learn to mimic our speech. Some of them can assume multiple versions of their particular form. But they cannot assume our form.

"Level Three youkai can. They are the most intelligent and the strongest. Their animal forms are also the largest. The have two forms mostly, one reminiscent of their animal, and one a humanoid form similar to ours. They can control exactly how they appear when humanoid, so most choose to exhibit some animal traits as well. They will nearly always have fangs, and claws and such. Tails are also quite popular. But their humanoid form is not their true form, and they always revert back to their other form from time to time. Usually they stay in their humanoid form though, seeing as it is so much smaller and more convenient. The most powerful Level Three youkai are called Daiyoukai. Daiyoukai are usually predators, such as ookami or neko."

"And inu," Kagome muttered quietly.

Chinatsu looked slightly surprised. "Yes," she said, "and inu."

There was a pause in the conversation as the water started to boil.

"How does youkai government work?" Kagome asked after a couple minutes, being careful to keep her voice neutral. After all, she already knew at least a bit about this.

Chinatsu was thoughtful for a second. "Well, certain Level Three youkai, Daiyoukai specifically, govern the rest. It runs basically the way a human monarchy does. They settle disputes and also try to make sure there is as little fighting between humans and youkai as possible. In Japan there are four youkai lords. We live inside the Eastern Lord's territory, close to the border with the Western Lands. Most human lords don't like the youkai claiming their territory, but they usually don't try to pick fights with them. The

Youkai lords only claim control over the youkai living in their territory, after all. Although, some humans actually acknowledge the youkai lord over their location as their ruler, rather than any human. That's really all I know about it. To find out more you'd probably have to talk to a youkai." Chinatsu finished speaking and took a long drink of her tea.

Kagome did the same. They finished their meal in silence. After it was done, they packed everything up. Kagome stood and stretched, her clothes fluttering in the breeze, curling around her legs. Kagome glanced down and smiled a bit. The traditional priestess robes in shades of green instead of red fit perfectly.

Something suddenly hit her senses so powerfully she actually staggered. It was an extremely powerful youkai presence. This was not the typical whisper of youki, it was a shout. The unexpected force caught her off guard, and she lost her balance and fell backwards between two bushes. Instead of falling through the thick mess of branches and colliding painfully with the ground, she kept falling. Right over the edge of a gulley which held the small river Chinatsu had got their water from.

The cold water sent a shock through her, combining with the overpowering youki to override her senses. There were black spots in her vision, and her arms couldn't seem to push with any force. Her limbs flailed ineffectually against the water. Her lungs burned. There was no hope of rescue. She could still remember how strange it had seemed to the villagers that she could swim, when she first arrived here. The robes dragged her down even more.

_I think I'm going to die,_ she thought dazedly. What a depressing way to go. After surviving through so much crap in the last three years she was going to die by drowning. Ugh. That's just depressing.

She was nearly unconscious when she felt something wrap around her body. At first there was the delirious thought that death was holding her, but then her head broke the surface. Water gushed from her mouth as she coughed violently. Whoever had her set her down gently as she gasped, sucking air down her ravaged throat.

For several long moments all she could do was gasp. Someone said something unintelligible to her as she heaved, getting the rest of the water out of her lungs. With a groan she finally turned onto her side, lying weakly on the ground. In the background she could hear Chinatsu's voice, getting steadily closer. She must have drifted downstream for a bit.

Very weakly she pushed herself up to a kneeling position, shaking the hair out of her face. This caused the hand that she had not noticed to shift from its position on her back. The skin there felt warmer than normal. Startled, she finally tried to search out her rescuer.

When she found him, she very nearly fainted yet again, from sheer shock. Kneeling in front of her, looking concerned, was a very familiar figure. Deep golden eyes framed by long silver hair stared at her. Kagome stared back with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Sesshoumaru.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Been FOREVER hasn't it? Sorry about that my peeps. I'm going to try to get another chap out before Christmas, but I'm not making any promises.

I do not own Robert Pattinson. -sob- it's so unfair. I do however, loooove Twilight, and that movie ruled! I went opening night. Boom shocka!

The song is by Breaking Benjamin. They're my favorite band, so be on the look out for more of their songs appearing here.

So, I finally pulled Sess into it. Now the fun really starts. And we get to find out exactly how well I can write romance. Hm, scary. Anywho. Hope you enjoyed it!! Please leave me a review before you go do something else. I would love you dearly if you did!!!

It's snowing!!


	5. The Great Escape

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful friend Amber for being my 50th reviewer on FFnet! Yayness! For your efforts you receive a glomp! *commences glomping* Also, thanks to every single person who has reviewed so far. You people are ridiculously awesome and I appreciate every single review I get. Not just on FFnet either. Dokuga people are great! And the few people who've reviewed on MediaMiner are wonderful as well. Thank you all so much, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

And also, I did some research before I wrote this, so my descriptions of Japanese architecture should hopefully be decent. I hope everyone enjoys Kinjyoutouchi, as I thought quite a bit about how I wanted it to be. There is a butt-load of description in the latter part of the chapter; I hope I don't overwhelm you guys. XD Happy reading!

Last time:

_... Startled, she finally tried to search out her rescuer._

_When she found him, she very nearly fainted yet again, from sheer shock. Kneeling in front of her, looking concerned, was a very familiar figure. Deep golden eyes framed by long silver hair stared at her. Kagome stared back with wide eyes._

_"Are you alright?" asked Sesshoumaru._

* * *

Chapter 5: The Great Escape

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

Kagome was utterly speechless. Her mind was doing back flips, cartwheels, somersaults, and screaming like a banshee. Her conscience had fainted. The entire world was wobbling slightly and looked oddly green. Her mouth had gone slack and fallen open just a bit, but she shut it hastily as soon as she noticed. For several seconds she stared silently. The youkai stared back at her, one of his eyebrows raised in inquiry. He looked quite similar to how he did in the time she knew him. The only real difference was the lack of his swords. At his waist there was a sword, but it was not one she recognized.

"Am I dead?" It was entirely possible. It was possible that she had in fact drowned, and was not rescued. It would explain away the fact that Lord Sesshoumaru, the youkai who had tried to kill more often than any other, was currently inquiring as to her health after rescuing her from certain doom. Because that was entirely _impossible. _Therefore, it wasn't really happening. Her conscience sat up within her skull at this reinstatement of reason and nodded firmly.

"As far as I can tell, the answer is no. Unless I am dead as well, which I rather doubt." There was something of a smirk turning up the corner of his lips.

Her conscience passed out again.

"You have yet to answer my original question. Are you alright? Judging from your recent display of conversational skills, I'm inclined to believe that the answer is no." Sesshoumaru said, the small smirk still hovering around his mouth. "Perhaps you hit your head?"

Before she could answer him, Chinatsu's voice rang out. "Get your hands off of her, youkai!" The miko appeared between two trees, her hair flying wildly about her head, her entire body glowing slightly, but she stopped dead when she him. Her hair settled, the glow faded, and her face become surprised, as opposed to fierce. "O-oh." She stuttered. "Sesshoumaru-sama! What a surprise." Her movements were slightly jerky as she bowed.

"Chinatsu-sama. How unexpected. I take it that she," he waved a hand at Kagome, "is your pupil?"

"Yes," Chinatsu confirmed, hurrying over to Kagome's side. She examined Kagome's head, and finding no obvious injuries, asked if she felt pain anywhere. When Kagome replied that she didn't, Chinatsu visibly relaxed. Sesshoumaru had moved off and was now standing by a tree, examining the surroundings.

"What happened, Midori?" How did you fall in?" Chinatsu asked.

Kagome blushed. "I...I just lost my balance." She stared fixedly at her feet.

There was a small noise that might have been a snort from the direction of the demon lord. Kagome fired up at once, embarrassment adding to her normally fiery temper. "Hey, it was really your fault in the first place!" She yelled, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

His face was blank as he spoke. "Truly? Then pray tell exactly how this Sesshoumaru is to blame."

Kagome blushed fiercely again and looked down. "I was...overwhelmed by your power. It caught me off guard," She muttered towards her shoes.

"You have my apologies then, for your predicament," he said. Kagome was surprised yet again, but didn't comment. He continued, "But now, I do not believe we have been introduced as of yet. I am Sesshoumaru, son of the Inu no Taishou." He bowed.

Kagome stood with Chinatsu's help and bowed in return. "I am known as Midori. Dozo Yoroshiku."

"Now, if I may ask milord, what is your purpose here? Other than rescuing my apprentice, of course." Chinatsu smiled. As Sesshoumaru's attention was diverted Kagome tried to stare at him without being too obvious about it. Her first impression was mostly correct. The pattern of his clothes was slightly different, and his obi was just navy, with no yellow.

"I was sent on a scouting mission by my father, but he told me that if I was to pass near you, I was to give you this," he said, and pulled from within his haori a scroll, sealed with blue wax. As she took it he continued. "We will send someone in a week's time. I must leave now though." A light breeze whipped up and snagged the strands of his hair

"Of course," said Chinatsu. Kagome shivered beside her, she'd forgotten the fact that she was totally soaked.

"Very well. Farewell." He glanced at Kagome for a moment, something like curiosity in his eyes, but turned away quickly. Abruptly Sesshoumaru was engulfed in blinding white light. His form disappeared into a ball of bright white energy, which shot almost immediately out of sight, taking the presence that had knocked Kagome flat, with him.

As the wind settled after his departure, Kagome realized something. _He spoke more just then than all the other times I've heard him talk combined! Just how far in the bloody past am I?!_

Chinatsu slipped the scroll up her sleeve and turned to Kagome. "Come on, we need to get you dried off. I don't think we'll get much else done today." They returned to where they'd had lunch and Kagome found a sunny rock to sit on while Chinatsu rebuilt the fire. Once the flames were crackling merrily again she pulled out the scroll and broke the seal. Kagome looked at the cracked wax. It held the figure of a dog, the tail of which curled up and around the entire body. The hair of the tail faded into a ring of cherry blossoms.

Sesshoumaru. The last time she'd thought of him, she'd been daydreaming pointlessly about his good looks. She'd known that he was far older than InuYasha though. Shouldn't she have suspected the possibility of meeting him? And what if now, by meeting him, she somehow affected the future? Could she change what had already happened? Her head dropped heavily into her hands and she shuddered. A near death experience and meeting someone who would eventually become something else to her, not really an enemy, but definitely not a friend, led to a rather interesting day. And now that the shock had worn off she was tired. And really sore! Her lungs still felt achy and her throat hurt.

She stared into the flickering flames until Chinatsu finished reading. The miko rolled up the scroll and sighed. Kagome glanced up at her curiously. Something had just occurred to her. "Chinatsu? How do you know the son of the Western Lord, or even the Inu no Taisho himself?"

Chinatsu rubbed the back of her neck. "I grew up in Kinjyoutouchi. That's the name of the Taisho's palace. He's always been a bit vain." She grinned half-heartedly. "My family lived in the city surrounding the manor. When it was discovered that I had some aptitude as a miko, I was taken on as apprentice to Hoshiko, the miko in service to the Taisho."

Kagome stared in surprise. Chinatsu's grin became a bit more real. "Yes, the Taisho employs a miko. We can use our powers to help youkai as well as humans sometimes, and he also employs many human servants besides miko. And youkai do have a tendency to fight amongst themselves. Miko are an asset in such situations. But then I'm getting off track.

"After I finished my apprenticeship I wanted to see more of the world, to travel and help people. I told Hoshiko that I would come back eventually when I was needed, but first I would gain experience in the real world. I wandered for several years before settling down in my village. The first apprentice I trained, I sent back to Kinjyoutouchi as an assistant for Hoshiko. She said that she'd train no more apprentices after I, and she was getting on in age. Hoshiko died last year." She spoke quietly, her tone sad.

"I'm sorry," said Kagome, placing a hand on Chinatsu's arm.

"She lived a full life and died in her sleep. There is no reason to be sorry." She shook herself a bit, and went on. "The girl I sent, Kiku, is not a skilled enough miko to serve the Taisho by herself. The Taisho wishes for me to return and take up the post that I promised to fill. He suggests that Kiku come back here and replace me as miko of our village. Her power is sufficient for their needs."

"Will you?" Kagome asked, slightly nervous.

"I promised that I would, and I will. Whoever they are sending in a week will transport us there." Chinatsu said.

"Wait, 'we'? Does that mean I'm coming with you?" Kagome asked, her hands tapping restlessly on her legs.

Chinatsu looked her straight in the eye. "I took you on as my apprentice. If you wish to complete your training, you will have to come with me. Will you?"

Kagome looked back at the fire, watching the flames dance. They were so chaotic, without rhyme or reason, it was almost comforting. It was sort of like her life, hopelessly changing and inconstant. Her eyes slid closed for a moment and she let out a deep breath.

"I will."

They sat together in silence for an unmeasured amount of time. Her clothes were only slightly damp by the time Kagome spoke again. Her voice was cautious, wondering if this was the best idea. "Chinatsu, when we get there...I think it'd be best if everyone knew me by the name of Midoriko."

The elder miko looked at her sharply, but Kagome didn't explain. After a couple minutes of close scrutiny, she spoke. "Very well, but I shall still call you Midori, if it's all the same to you." Kagome smiled a bit, but didn't look at her, still examining the fire instead.

_Well. Things just got a _lot_ more interesting..._

* * *

"Midoriko-sama? We are nearing our destination.

Kagome shook herself awake. How she'd managed to fall asleep in the first place was a mystery. If you were on the back of a flying demonic horse, would you've passed out? Then again, Kagome had spent quite a bit of time on the back of a flying demonic cat, so it really wasn't that different. And she'd been so nervous that she hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night.

She was on her way to stay for who knew how long in the home of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's father, and a young Sesshoumaru himself. There were so many things that could go wrong. So many ways she could screw up and mess up the set course of the future. Oh, and not to mention the fact that she hadn't seen her family or her friends for more than two weeks, and there was a distinct possibility that she would never see them again, because she might just die in the time period she was in now, playing the role of Midoriko, which could lead to forcing her own soul into a little crystal ball. That made for some real sweet dreams.

A snort from her steed drew her attention back to it, and she shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable. They were really quite high in the air. Kirara rarely flew this high. Looking out before her, she tried to spot her destination. Up ahead of her, Chinatsu and Cho were visible, the miko's arm clamped firmly around the girl's waist as Cho glanced all around her. She seemed to sense Kagome's gaze and smiled back at her for a moment.

They were flying through a range of mountains. On each side were massive snow-capped peaks, rising up into the sky. Directly in front there was a jutting cliff, which her mount swerved around. The tilt of the creature's body made her stomach roll.

As they came around, a broad valley came into view. Halfway along it there was a tall stone wall, beyond it was a spreading maze of farms and small buildings. Towards the far end of the valley the buildings were grouped more closely together until there was practically a small city. They flew overhead, the landscape dotted with rice paddies. Kagome's eyes were dancing from place to place, taking in everything. Near the metropolis there was a walled compound that was quite large. Kagome wondered for a moment what it was, but was distracted as she noticed that there was a waterfall far to one side of the valley. The small river leading from it fed all of the farms.

Beyond the main town there was another walled compound. The walls around it were much more ornate than those of the first, covered with unknown swirling designs. In the wall was set a large gatehouse. The first gate was narrow, and barely beyond it there was a glimpse of the 2nd gatehouse, which was much taller and wider. The entire compound also appeared to be surrounded by a moat.

"Isn't it something?" Chinatsu's shouting voice startled Kagome. She realized that she'd been staring quite intently. That wall had to be over 20 feet tall. She looked at Chinatsu, whose mount had fallen back alongside her, and smiled widely.

The mounts flew over the first gate and landed in the stone courtyard beyond it. The five guards who had escorted them dismounted, and one of them hurried to help Kagome dismount as well. The youkai also grabbed her pack, untying it from the saddle and placing it carefully on the ground. He bowed to her and left. The horses were taken back out the front gate, the guards going with them.

Chinatsu and Cho made their way to her as Kagome stood examining the high walls surrounding the courtyard. Walking behind them was a young woman, wearing a plain white kimono with her head angled down. Her jet black hair was no help in telling whether she human or youkai as it swung in front of her face. Chinatsu said, "Shall we go? Aoi here was sent to show us to our quarters." She indicated the woman beside her. Aoi raised her head to smile at Kagome. Her eyes were inhumanly blue and the slightest hint of a fang was visible under her lip. "The Taisho was planning to welcome us himself, along with his son, but he is currently caught up in an official meeting. The Lord of the Southern Lands is here for a political visit, along with his close family, so most everyone else is busy. We can make ourselves at home until the Taisho summons us."

They walked under the arch of the 2nd gate. The two-story gatehouse seemed to be of a grey marble upon a closer look. The walls of the courtyard were probably of the same marble, red veins hinting through the stone. The gate was drawn up as they passed under it, and Kagome tilted her head back and stared at the bottom of it as she passed under.

Entering into the main compound, Kagome gasped. The buildings were all tall and elegant, made of dark wood. The closest building was very large, the roof sloped steeply and covered with dark clay shingles. This was probably the main receiving hall, used to entertain guests, and for banquets and such. Surrounding it were several smaller buildings, linked by open-air corridors. In the midst of everything were plants, of all kinds. Small paths wove among them, trees shaded the open verandas of the buildings, and small bushes and plants with fragrant flowers were clustered all around. Aoi led them down a path past the first few buildings, making their way through the gardens. At first glance there were no definable patterns in the placement of the flora, but as you examined all of it, there seemed to be a sort of ordered chaos to everything. It was like walking through a dream, surrounded by the scents and sights of exotic plants. Just out of sight there were many beings going about their business, bit it seemed like you couldn't catch a straight glimpse of any of them. They flickered like shadows in the corners of your vision. And for Kagome, at the edge of her consciousness as most of them were demonic.

After a short time filled with twisting pathways under the shadows of trees, they passed all of the main public buildings. They weren't at the very back of the compound, which would contain the living quarters of the family members, but they were close. Underneath the branches of a large Ginkgo tree, there was a small pavilion. They followed Aoi up the steps onto the raised veranda. Over the high wall of the compound, the mountains surrounding the valley were visible, dominating the sky. On the underside of the eaves of the roof wooden shutters were strapped up, waiting to be let down at night or when the weather was too harsh. The exterior walls were made of lattice-type screens covered with a white rice paper. Several had been removed, opening the building to the outside world. Inside there were lines of fusuma screens separating the pavilion into several rooms. Throughout there were many thick wooden pillars, connected by an intricate latticework of beams, both decorative and necessary to support the roof. The fusuma that made up the interior walls were decorated in dark colors showing shady images of planst and animals, and the tatami mats on the floor were of the highest quality.

Kagome popped her head into the first room, examining everything inside, and then went back out to lean on the railing of the veranda. She marveled at the beauty of the entire place. It was amazing. And somehow, it was also invigorating. She felt almost boundless energy coursing through her veins. It might also have been a bit of nervousness from the meetings she were knew were to come, but she shoved that aside. This was waaaay too cool to be troubled about meeting the dead father of the guy you were in love with for three years.

Cho had been exploring the inside of the building, and presently came running back outside. "Midori! Isn't this wonderful?" the girl asked, her eyes shining brightly.

Kagome grinned. "Yes, it is Cho-chan! I think we're going to enjoy it here."

Chinatsu smiled at both her pupils. "Welcome to Kinjyoutouchi."

* * *

A/N: *whistles* Oi, that was a lot of description really fast and intense like. Hope you guys aren't totally O.o right now. So! My favorite setting for this story has finally been established Do you like Kinjyoutouchi? As I said, I did do research for it. If you want o check out the presentation I found, here's a link: http :// academic. csuohio. edu/ makelaa/ lectures/ architecture/ arch053. html. That page starts the section on the housing of the aristocracy of Japan. I highly recommend checking out the entire presentation though, it's fascinating. The song for this chap is The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls. I really like the mood of this song for this chapter, specifically the end. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave me a review before you move on to something else, I appreciate every single one I get. Ja ne!

Kinjyoutouchi: impregnable fortress

Hoshiko: Star Child

Aoi: Blue


	6. Through Fire and Flames

A/N: -sniffle- Don't you guys love me? I got the least amount of reviews for the last chapter as for any chapter yet. Like 10 total, off all 3 sites, when I usually get around 14 on ffnet alone. What happened? And chapter 5 was the longest chapter so far. That's depressing. What's also depressing is that this chap happens to be the shortest one yet. I'm sorry guys, but I just had to end it where I did. Couldn't resist. XD

Ooh, one more thing. I don't know what the Feudal-ish Japanese used for bandaging wounds. So, I'm just guessing. -shrugs-

This chapter's song is mostly here just because I love it. Through Fire and Flames by Dragonforce -faints at the sheer awesomeness- Oh yeah man, it rocks!

Last time:

_This was waaaay too cool to be troubled about meeting the dead father of the guy you were in love with for three years._

_Cho had been exploring the inside of the building, and presently came running back outside. "Midori! Isn't this wonderful?" the girl asked, her eyes shining brightly. _

_Kagome grinned. "Yes, it is Cho-chan! I think we're going to enjoy it here."_

_Chinatsu smiled at both her pupils. "Welcome to Kinjyoutouchi."_

§G§C§

Chapter 6: Through Fire and Flames

_So now we're flying, we're free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
Hunt towards the wilderness  
Our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sun down, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls_

_So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

"The girl, the one Chinatsu has taken as an apprentice. Was the scout right?"

"Yes father. The power of her reiki is enormous. But she does not know how to fully use that power as of yet."

"Hm. For now then, it seems she must be considered a possible threat. But she is also a possible asset. We must make sure that nothing happens to her, or anyone around her. I would like you to keep an eye on her. Your other duties are not as important as this. Whoever is doing the killings might come after her next. Watch over her. You are the only one I would trust with this."

"I am honored Father. But, what excuse am I to give to her? She will likely be suspicious."

"Why not the truth? A small portion of it will not go amiss."

§G§C§

Kagome wiped the sweat off her forehead with a tired hand. It had taken nearly nine hours to reorganize all of the herbs that were stocked in the miko's quarters. _Nine!_ And after they'd finished, Chinatsu had found to her dismay that some very essential herbs were missing, not to mention that there was a shortage of bandages. "I know I taught that girl better than this!" Chinatsu muttered to herself, and then swore quietly. Kagome stared at Chinatsu, eyes wide. That was unusual.

The elder miko stood slowly, and stretched. Her back popped loudly, and Kagome's expression changed to a grin. The elder miko was usually so composed. The girl on the other side of the room laughed as well. Cho was seated in the middle of a veritable forest of herbs. Mounds of dried green plant matter surrounded her. All the herbs that were available to them had finally been sorted, all that was left to do was to organize and store them.

"I'm going to leave you alone here for a while." Chinatsu had turned to Kagome. "I was informed yesterday that one of the Taisho's personal guards sustained an injury during training that needs to be looked at. While I'm gone, I would appreciate it if you would run down to the village and see if the local seamstress has any extra linen. We're frightfully low on bandages. Cho," the girl glanced up. "You're coming with me."

Cho jumped up, careful not to knock over any of the careful piles and skipped over to join the miko. She was nearly there when she skidded to a halt, and turned back to Kagome. She ran to her, and flung her arms around Kagome's neck, squeezing her tightly. Kagome's hands returned the gesture haltingly, slightly stunned. "Bye Midori," Cho whispered in her ear. Then she turned away. Kagome could see that Chinatsu was grinning widely.

As the other two walked from the room, Kagome grinned madly. _That little girl is so adorable! She's sort of like Rin..._

Kagome's eyes were drawn to the piles of herbs all over the room, and the smile faded instantly. She glowered aht eh little green mounds. Now she had to put them all away again in their proper places. "Thanks a lot, Chinatsu," she muttered, and stuck her tongue out towards the door.

§G§C§

Kagome stepped down off the last stair and sighed. She was tired, and her eyes stung. She'd accidentally stepped on some random plant, crushing it, and it had given off some very noxious fumes. But all the herbs had been sorted and separated. It had only taken a little over an hour, but it felt like ages. Chinatsu and Cho weren't back yet, so she might as well go run that errand for Chinatsu now.

She hummed idly as she set off down the pathway swinging the basket at her side. Her stride was diminished from its usual, seeing as she wasn't wearing her usual miko robes. Chinatsu had decided the night before that all of their robes needed washing, and had forced her into a borrowed kimono, sending the robes off to be laundered. Kagome grimaced as the confining fabric pulled against her legs. This sucked. She was used to having her legs almost entirely free, either in loose hakama or a short skirt. She couldn't walk like this!

For a minute, she fumed at the injustices forced against her gender, but the dissatisfaction faded almost instantly. The landscape was just too gorgeous, and it was too warm outside.

The seemingly endless pathways didn't seem very familiar, and she was immediately lost. But hey, it was a fascinating place to walk through, so she wasn't exactly bothered by this state. She passed a seemingly endless array of flora, whose leaves shadowed many buildings hidden in the shade. Every so often there were stretches that seemed to be full of nothing but plants. At first glance most of them seemed to be arranged in no particular fashion, just growing wildly as they chose. But there was a sense of symmetry to everything. Some of the gardens' sections were strictly ordered, obviously maintained by many patient hours.

At one point, there was a small clear space between the faces of two buildings. Seperating them were walls of bushes, and directly in the center of these was a pond in the shape of a crescent moon. A very small stream trickled over a line of rocks into the top of the crescent, and there was another mirroring it at the bottom tip, taking water away. The pool was shaded by the leaves of a spreading maple, whose leaves were deep red, nearly purple. The very edge of the pool was surrounded by a plethora of multicolored flowers, and from there grass extended all the way to the roots of the maple. Kagome gasped aloud at the beauty of the place. If she hadn't been actually doing something, it would have been the perfect place to sit and relax for the rest of the day.

She bit her lip and stood for a moment, considering blowing off her errand until tomorrow. But, of course, she didn't. She turned down another path, taking one last glance at the gorgeous place. "I'll be back later," she whispered to it. The stream burbled quietly.

A lot of confused wandering later, Kagome finally managed to find the front gate. Or at least the inner gate. It was an entirely different story altogether to get through the gate, past the guards. Her teeth clenched together tightly as she walked past 2 burly youkai. Her insides were rattling around madly and a drop of sweat fell in her eye. Her gaze remained focused on the large male youkai staring her down on the left side. _Oh God, he's going to eat me. I just know it! Look at those eyes! He looks about ready to stick me on a spit and start turning. Yeesh. Either that or hurl me off a cliff. Probably doesn't want some stringy human meat any...way. Oh shit._

Directly in front of her was one of the tallest and widest demons she'd ever seen. He was far more intimidating than either of the guards staring her down from the sidelines. His body was extremely thickset and burly, with forearms that looked about twice as thick as her neck, and his trunk was practically a brick wall. His head towered so far above her head she felt her neck pop looking up at him. It was like being an extremely small mouse staring in terrified awe down the nose of a big-ass rat. Albeit a rat with bright orange hair. Kagome's throat convulsed. Is she had been a mouse, there would most definitely be several new additions to the landscape around. Small, oblong, and brown additions. Yech.

The youkai stared down at her for a minute. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back as she watched at him. He cocked his head slightly, and she flinched just a bit. The youkai grinned at her reaction, the huge smile somewhat ruining his imposing quality.

"You're the new miko that came with Chinatsu, then? Well, you're a lot shorter and less imposing than I expected. Though you are taller than Chinatsu-sama." His voice was deep, and rumbled with humor.

Kagome's head, which had been cowering rather close to her neck, flipped back so she was staring him straight in the eye. She bristled in indignation, fists clenched tightly to her sides. "Watch it mister, or I might just fry your ass." She growled, her fear pretty much ignored, though not forgotten. Yeah, he could probably squish her into a jellybean, but if she wanted to, she could probably make him resemble a hot dog that had been left on the grill an hour too long. Probably, key word.

He grinned even wider. "You're a lot like Chinatsu was when she was in training here. She threatened me several times. Actually, she treatened me several time a day."

Kagome blinked. Chinatsu hadn't seemed to have too fiery of a temper so far. Then again, they hadn't exactly known each other for all that long. Heh. Cool. It would be great to see the relatively short woman talking down a demon twice her height.

"I take it you wish to exit Kinjyoutouchi, miko-sama? Had enough of it already?" the demon asked.

Kagome grinned, her mood transforming instantly as per usual. Maybe she was bipolar?

"Actually, I'm just nipping down to the village for a bit to visit the local seamstress. I'll be back soon," she said.

He nodded. "Of course, miko-sama. I'll have them open the gates. And whenever you need to get through to the outside, just give me a holler. The name's Yori." He bowed slightly. "Just ignore the lugs trying to stare you down over there. You could take them in a second." He winked.

Kagome smirked a bit as she bowed in reply. Yori meant 'trust.' Interesting. "Arigatou gozaimasu Yori-san."

Yori turned away from her and gave a sharp signal towards the gatehouse. There were several clunks and a long grinding sound, and the inner gate began to open. Kagome walked towards it, smiling back over her shoulder at Yori, who grinned at her as he went off towards the guardhouse. She walked under the fist gate, seeing the outer opening as well. Passing under the second one, she straightened up and took in a deep breath. Freedom!

The path down the mountain to the village wasn't long, and Kagome thoroughly enjoyed herself on the way. She smiled to herself and started humming. Yori seemed very nice and she felt that she would probably end up being friends with him. That could come in handy if any of the youkai tried to give her any trouble. She frowned slightly at the idea.

But thoughts like that didn't linger as she followed the trail. Kinjyoutouchi and the lands surrounding the fortress were absolutely gorgeous. The mountain air was crisp and she felt extremely energized. Unbidden, her feet started to skip, and her humming got louder. She did a little impromptu twirl, closing her eyes.

She landed, opened her eyes, and froze. There were four more pairs of eyes staring at her from the side of the trail. And none of them looked even remotely friendly.

"Oh...shit," she muttered.

§G§C§

Sesshoumaru grimaced imperceptibly as he left the pavilion where the miko were staying. None of them were present. He snorted in dissatisfaction as he headed toward the entrance to the grounds. How was he supposed to protect the girl if she wasn't here to be protected?

He was very near to the gatehouse when his ears picked up a rather loud feminine scream coming from outside the walls. It sounded oddly familiar. Rather like that that of the miko, when she'd fallen into the river...

Sesshoumaru transformed his body into a ball of pure white energy and streaked off towards the scream. It appeared that _someone_ had found the girl.

§G§C§

A/N: Oh dear. You're all going to eat me alive, aren't you? Please don't. At least I updated! And I will update again soon! Seriously, I'm on spring break, and I'm going to force myself to write as much as possible. You'll have another chapter within the week. I'm going to go work on it as soon as I post this one, actually. And sorry I didn't sneak InuPapa in this chap. He'll be here soon though! XD

Ooh, random thought. If you guys want to check out some good music, check out the bands 30 Seconds to Mars and Rise Against. I'm obsessing over them both currently. For the first, find the song From Yesterday, and for the 2nd, the songs Injection (LOVE!!) or The Good Left Undone. (Also a love. The lyrics of this one are really cool!)

Please leave me a review! In the words of the magnificent authoress ElegantPaws (-bows in reverence-), reviews are fuel. So give me something to burn, peeps!


	7. Injection

A/N: I'll say this. I have absolutely no patience for a Kagome who is such a wimp that she can't do anything to defend herself. Honestly, living in the Feudal Era, and being with the friends she has should toughen anyone up. So probably none of my stories are going to ever have a Kagome who can't kick some serious ass when she needs to. Obviously she's not going to be like Sesshoumaru or InuYasha or anything that intense, but neither will she just sit there and scream while she's being attacked. Otherwise I can't respect her. And how am I supposed to write about a main character I don't respect?

This is one of my favorite songs. It's by Rise Against, an amazing band. Check it out!

§G§C§

Last Time:

_Sesshoumaru grimaced imperceptibly as he left the pavilion where the miko were staying. None of them were present. He snorted in dissatisfaction as he headed toward the entrance to the grounds. How was he supposed to protect the girl if she wasn't here to be protected?_

_He was very near to the gatehouse when his ears picked up a rather loud feminine scream coming from outside the walls. It sounded oddly familiar. Rather like that that of the miko, when she'd fallen into the river..._

_Sesshoumaru transformed his body into a ball of pure white energy and streaked off towards the scream. It appeared that someone had found the girl._

§G§C§

Chapter Seven: Injection

_This grip loosens but it never breaks  
We carry nothing but a name you will forsake  
Your words are always there to break my fall  
In them I find the comfort to see through it all_

_Guide me through uncharted waters  
Before we lose our way again  
Will you be my compass until forever?  
Until forever ends?_

_Knees are weak, hands are shaking, I can't breathe_

_So give me the drug, keep me alive  
Give me what's left of my life  
Don't let me go, whooaa  
Pull this plug, let me breathe  
On my own, I'm finally free  
Don't let me go, whooaa_

"Damn you, wench!" The breath hissed from between the man's teeth as he bent double, clutching himself. Kagome smirked a bit inwardly, but wasted no time in turning quickly away from the man, getting behind him. He wasn't totally out of commission yet. Her arm flew out and the side of her balled fist hit him directly in the kidney. She then twisted her body into a different position and sent a kick to the back of his knee, sending him to the ground. The man grunted as he fell, one hand twisting to belatedly protect his back.

Kagome dashed off through the trees immediately as the man fell, two pairs of feet crashing through the forest behind. They were the only two of her assailants standing currently, but the others would probably be after her again soon.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Her loafers, the only article of clothing she still had from the future, slid against the wet leaves on the ground, and she skidded. Her arms pinwheeled as she fought to regain her balance. With a gasp she slipped and fell, landing on her knees. Her head turned; the men were close behind her. She pulled out of her crouch quickly and started forward, but not quite fast enough. With a yell, one of the men jumped forward, tackling her to the ground. She impacted with a thud, the man landing on top of her. Her lower ribcage collided with a blunt rock on the ground, and the air leaving her lungs came out in a gasp. She rolled onto her side as the man slid off her, struggling to breathe. The man's foot planted itself in her stomach, rolling her onto her back.

He smirked down at her evilly, his companion leering from behind his shoulder. Loud panting announced the arrival of the other two men, one stepping gingerly, wincing in pain. The first man pressed his foot sharply into her gut. "Nice try, pretty little lady. Really though, you shouldn't have tried to fight. It'll only make it worse for you in the end." He smiled sickeningly down at her.

Kagome gasped in a few deep breaths of air, but then hardened her expression. She refused to give in to this bastard. She took in his position over her, and her lip twitched slightly. _Thank God for little brothers to have wrestling matches with. _She reached one leg up, hooked it around his, and pulled it out from under him. She rocked forward onto her knees as he toppled and stood quickly, backing away from the other three men advancing on her.

Her back hit a tree and she gulped. The three men's expressions looked even less happy than before, and the fourth's face, as he got his feet again, looked positively murderous. Kagome took in a deep breath preparing to scream again. She gasped with pain as her ribs protested. They felt like they were on fire. It was unlikely she'd be able to work up a scream loud enough to attract any help. She grimaced, but stood her ground, prepared to go down fighting. She briefly thanked Miroku and Sango in her mind for teaching her what she knew of hand-to-hand fighting as she took a defensive stance.

With a scream of air something like a blinding white meteor hit the forest floor behind her assailants. All of them staggered slightly as wind rushed over them. The white light drew back in on itself, solidifying into a familiar shape.

A voice like the ice of a lake frozen in the dead of winter spoke then. "Step away from that girl, you filthy human scum." He was not shouting, but his voice was not quiet either. His eyes were a burning fiery gold, glowing with an inhuman light. The features of his face were sharply pronounced, and empty of any and all compassion.

Three of the men immediately cowered and drew away from her, whimpering quietly. But the man who had tackled her did not. He was shaking in obvious fear, but he refused to move. "Make me, youkai filth." He spat on the ground at the daiyoukai's feet. Kagome grimaced. _Wrong answer, dumbass._

An arc of green sliced straight through the man. His mouth opened in involuntary surprise as his torso slid away from the rest of his body. The other three men fled immediately.

"Oh God!" Kagome turned away from the corpse, retching slightly as a wave of nausea rolled over her. She didn't vomit though.

Kagome was determinedly _not_ looking at the corpse when Sesshoumaru approached her. "Miko, are you alright?" he asked, his eyes glinting. His face was smooth but something about his eyes bespoke an intense anger. This confused Kagome slightly. She closed her eyes, not wanting to think about it. Come to that, she didn't want to think of anything. She still felt like she was going to throw up.

"Yeah, no lasting damage here," she sighed and leaned against the tree, sagging slightly. Adrenaline was coursing through her body, causing her to shake. It was probably rude not to look at him while she spoke, but at the moment, she truly couldn't care less.

There suddenly came the sounds of someone else approaching, multiple someones. She opened her eyes again as she heard them stop in the same little clearing. One of the youkai was Yori, flanked by two others. Yori glanced at the fresh corpse, which was leaking blood and random intestines over the dirt. He grimaced distastefully and skirted the pool of blood. "What happened here, Sesshoumaru-sama? Miko-sama?" he asked, his eyes flickering to Kagome's face before focusing on Sesshoumaru for an answer.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome instead, looking at her pointedly. She acquiesced to his unspoken demand and spoke quietly. "I was on my way to the village, as you know Yori-san. They approached me without my knowledge and attacked. I managed to evade them for a time, fighting them off, but they cornered me here. They were very nearly upon me before Sesshoumaru-sama appeared." She nodded to daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru started in then. "The other three ran towards the village. Catch them, and bring them back to Kinjyoutouchi. They shall be dealt with severely," he ordered. Yori bowed deeply, and turned back to his men. He nodded to Kagome as he passed. They disappeared into the trees almost immediately.

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment, and she met his gaze with a tired one of her own. "Come, I shall escort you back. Your wounds must be examined." He turned away from her, moving surely towards the gate. Kagome followed after a moment, and sprinted to draw even with him. She swallowed and tried not to breathe as she passed the cooling body.

He spoke to her while looking straight ahead. "It seems unsafe for you to leave the grounds unaccompanied, Miko. When you exit in future, you will be escorted by either myself or a guard appointed by myself."

Kagome frowned. That sounded way too much like an order for her tastes. But then something about what he'd said struck her. "Wait a minute. You'll be escorting me? Shouldn't you have underlings of some sort to do that kinda thing?" she asked, looking up at him. Dear God, he was tall.

He was still not looking at her as he replied. "My father has instructed that I am to see to your protection personally."

Huh? _I haven't even met his father yet. That's more than a little bit odd. _"Why would your father care about my personal protection?" she asked.

"You are potentially a powerful ally for our house. We cannot allow our allies to come to harm while they reside with us," he said. His face was blank as he spoke, but there was something, Kagome didn't know what, that seemed to say that he was holding information back. She huffed. Well fine. He could keep his secrets.

She walked beside him, keeping a stony silence. But it irked her, the silence. She didn't like it. It felt awkward. Her hands clasped against the skirt of her kimono, fidgeting with the material.

"So...How ya doin'?" she asked as they stepped from the trees, back onto the road that led to the gates. Kagome's voice was more than a bit shaky, and a blush ran like wildfire straight up over her face as soon as she spoke. _Oh God, I sound like such an idiot! _

He turned to her, one eyebrow raised. He turned away again. One side of his lips twitched upward, just a hair.

"I am quite well. And yourself? Have you recovered from the shock?" His voice held a small trace of amusement.

Kagome glanced at him sharply. He'd actually replied. That was unexpected. "Um, I suppose so. Still a bit jittery." She grinned.

He nodded and continued on in silence. Kagome sighed. _Well, there goes that conversation._ It surprised her when he spoke up again.

"I could tell that those men were not unscathed when I arrived. It seems that you defended yourself quite well." There was a question unasked behind his words.

Kagome spoke up quickly to answer. "Before I joined Chinatsu, my...traveling companions were all skilled fighters. There was a houshi, a taijiya, a hanyou, and a couple of youkai. They taught me a bit about fighting. I don't know very much though. And I can't use any weapons, other than my bow."

He seemed slightly surprised. "You, a miko, and a demon slayer also, traveled with youkai? And a monk and hanyou besides. That is," he pondered for a moment, "unusual."

"You shouldn't judge people based on what they are born," Kagome replied, her voice just a little bit sharp. "I've never had any problem with youkai. Yes, they can be evil. But so can humans." She pointed over her shoulder as she spoke. "What about those bastards who attacked me? People are more than just their race. Stereotyping is stupid. And irritating." Her eyebrows drew together as she frowned.

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment, but kept his silence, not denying what she said. They were almost to the first gate before he spoke again. "You said that you are not well trained? Perhaps we should rectify that situation. I'll see about it." He looked thoughtful.

"What do you mean," she asked. "Are you going to have me trained, or something?"

He ignored her question. "It would be best if you didn't try to journey to the village again today. If you wish, you'll be escorted down tomorrow. I'll see to it."

"Okay then. I guess that'll work," Kagome said. He nodded and turned away. Kagome stared at his back as he walked away from her. After a short moment, she shook herself, and followed.

§G§C§

"OW!" Kagome's yell rang out, loud enough for probably all youkai in Kinjyoutouchi to hear. _Bloody hell! That stings! _She grimaced and tried to wiggle away.

Chinatsu smacked her on the back of the head, none too gently. "Stop moving," the miko ordered. "It'll just hurt more if you continue to agitate yourself." She pressed the compress more firmly against Kagome's ribcage.

Luckily, none of her ribs had broken when she'd fell. But they had been bruised pretty badly. She'd be tender for at least a week. She grumbled to herself in irritation, and hissed between clenched teeth as Chinatsu wrapped her ribs.

She could have used her power to heal the bruising, but Chinatsu had talked her out of it. She insisted that you should never deplete your energy to do a task that a few herbs can accomplish just as well. She hadn't even let her numb the pain, muttering about younglings with no tolerance for a bit of hurt. But she did give Kagome an unknown herb to eat after she'd sat up and put her shirt back on. It was supposed to reduce pain. Kagome gagged at the bitter taste, but swallowed it anyway. Then she groaned and leaned back against the tatami. She stared at the latticework of beams that made up the ceiling, and silently cursed all bandits who saw fit to attack young women. Chinatsu left her where she lay, returning to where Cho was sorting herbs.

Kagome's thoughts wandered, drifting from subject to subject, until they snagged on the daiyoukai. It was odd, how easily she'd been able to talk to him. Back in the Feudal Era, she'd never actually spoken to him. She'd shouted at him across a battlefield and such as that, but never had a conversation with the guy. She'd never really wanted to either. What would be the point?

But here, he wasn't exactly the same youkai that she'd known. He was...different. More open, maybe? Definitely less hateful of humans, it seemed. At least, he seemed more accepting of her. But then again, here he saw her as a powerful priestess, possibly an ally to his family. Not the pitiful little human girl tagging along at his half-brother's heels. So maybe he just respected her, and not humans in general. He hadn't seemed all too accepting of humans when those men had attacked her earlier. He'd referred to them as 'scum.' But then again, he'd been saving her from the bastards at the time, so he wouldn't have a high view of them at the time.

Then Kagome jolted out of her reverie, suddenly angry at herself. He had saved her, and she hadn't given him a single word in thanks. _Nice going, Kagome. _Well, she'd remember to thank him properly when she saw him next. Which would probably be tomorrow, when she tried to actually make it to the village. Ugh, this ought to be fun.

§G§C§

A/N: I know I said end of the week, but hey, it's still the weekend. I just had to post it tonight. Didn't want to disappoint all you awesome people! Two updates within a 7-day period! That's totally a record, and I expect lots of pretty reviews in return. ^-~

Alright, a couple of people have pointed out my slip using Kagome's name in dialogue in a previous chapter. I sent one of them a message, clarifying that and other points about Kagome's name. I figured that I should probably clarify it for everyone else, as well. Here ya go:

If you remember, when Kagome and Cho first met, Cho chose to call Kagome Midori, because her skirt was green. That's all Cho has ever called her. Chinatsu also addresses Kagome as such. The times where they called her Kagome were just an error on my part that I didn't catch when I was reading through my work. I'm sorry for the confusion! I think I need to find myself a beta. XD Now, Kagome has chosen to be called Midoriko. She told Chinatsu so in chapter 5, after it was decided that they would come to Kinjyoutouchi. Kagome has somewhat accepted that she is Midoriko, and knows that she needs to be known as such. Chinatsu however, has stated her preference to continue to call Kagome 'Midori.' If they are with others, however, she will be called Midoriko. I hope this helps clear it all up a bit!

I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend, and will have a good week. Cheers peeps! Leave a review before you trot off elsewhere!

Ja ne!


	8. STORY BEING REWRITTEN AN

Author's Note

Hello all. I know, it's been forever. Literally almost a year and a half since I updated, if I remember correctly. Well, I still want to create this story, so I'm rewriting up. I just finished uploading the prologue of the new version, if you'd like to read it, it can be found on my profile on whichever site you're reading this. I think the rewrite will be much better than the original was, and I hope you will too.

The rewrite will have the same main plot, but everything else will be different. Kagome will still be Midoriko (shh! Don't tell any new readers! XP), but I'll have a whole different batch of Original Characters. Plus, I'm going to try to work the rest of the group into the story a little bit better. Everyone will be as close to in character as I can manage, and I hope my OC's (which are really a necessity with this type of story, sorry.) won't bug you too much. But the story will still be a romance between Sesshoumaru and Kagome (eventually!). I hope you'll like it.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story the first time around. Each and every review mattered to me, and made me want to keep writing. It's for you guys that I'm doing the rewrite, don't forget that. At the beginning of October I'll be taking down the original story from wherever it's posted, and leaving up only the rewrite. Updates to the story should be on a biweekly basis, starting as soon as I get the first chapter up to go with the prologue. Expect it in a couple of days.

Thank you, once again, for reading my story. I hope I can continue to entertain you. That's what I'm here for. XD

~Violetcarson


End file.
